


Her

by Danny_LKAA



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But they both married so that's that, Gay, Hamilton's letters to Laurens are love letters, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Sad, They did have something, have you read them, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Summary: Now, Hamilton's skill with the quill is undeniable...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 24





	Her

Why is it that every time I close my eyes I see your smile  
Why is it that every time I look at you my heart breaks while  
You don't even realize...  
You don't even notice me  
How dare you write these letters to me, then go ahead and marry her?!  
How dare you take my heart and play it, and not even see the demage, sir?!  
How foolish of me to believe a word you said  
How foolish of me to love, still love you, after all you said... To her  
Cause I'm not her...


End file.
